The subject matter of the present disclosure generally relates to the removal and recovery of sulfur compounds from a process stream.
In various applications, the removal of sulfur compounds from hydrocarbon process streams is desirable, depending in part upon the intended use of the final sweetened hydrocarbon products. The presence of sulfur compounds in hydrocarbon fuels is objectionable because of corrosion problems and air pollution resulting from the combustion of the sour hydrocarbons. Additionally, it is desirable to efficiently recover sulfur compounds that are removed from hydrocarbons.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods for removing and recovering sulfur compounds from hydrocarbons.